


Spell Check

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt doesn't believe in magic. Rachel proves him wrong





	Spell Check

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in season two, around the time of Rocky Horror Glee show.

"Rachel Berry! What the hell did you do to me!" The petite Jewish girl turned from her locker at the sound of the very angry shout to see a heavily disguised..boy(?) stalking towards her. The boy was wearing a hoodie, zipped all the way up and fully covering his head and part of his face, along with a pair of dark sunglasses. She only knew it was Kurt by the high pitched voice.

"Kurt! What's wrong? And why are you dressed like that?"

He grabbed her hand, dragging her into an empty classroom, all the while muttering to himself, "Thought you were just joking! Didn't believe it was true! But this is ridiculous!"

"Kurt, calm down! What is going on?"

The agitated boy continued pacing. "How was I supposed to know you were telling the truth? Witchcraft isn't supposed to be real!"

Suddenly the small girl understood, and laughed. "Well, I did say I could prove it. I told you, I come from a long line of magical practitioners!"

"It's not funny! What exactly were you trying to do to me, anyway?"

"Well, you said you wanted to be more desirable, so I found this recipe for a potion online and thought I'd try it out. I put it in your moisturizing cream."

The boy stopped pacing and glared at her (or she thought he was glaring, it was hard to tell with his face covered up like that.) "You used some random formula you found on line and put it in my very expensive moisturizer?"

"Well, yeah." She said, sounding a little nervous, as she should.

"And did you bother to test it first? Or to check that the person who posted it wasn't some wack job?"

"Uh, n-no. Kurt, what is the matter? Why are you hiding your face?"

"Probably because I don't want the paparazzi to spot me!" He shouted, pulling off the hood and glasses.

"Oh. My. Gaga." Rachel said, unable to look away. "Wow. Well, you do look more...desirable."

"This isn't funny! Fix it!"

"Okay, okay!" She fished her cellphone out of her pocket, and before he realized what she intended, she'd snapped a selfie of the two of them.

"RACHEL!"

"Sorry, I just had to do it. Hang on, let me do a little research. Why don't you go home and I'll meet you there later."

"Fine, but if you post that picture online in any way shape or form, I am burning your entire wardrobe, and taking a hatchet to your Oscar room!"

"Fine!" She huffed and stalked off.

…

Four hours later, Kurt was pacing his bedroom. He was glad his dad hadn't seen him this morning. The shock might have given him another heart attack. He paced by the mirror again, and flinched at his reflection, and thought about the conversation at the last girls' night that had landed him in this mess.

They had been talking about what they were going to dress up as for Halloween, when Rachel had gone into a speech about how All Hallow's Eve was a sacred night for her people, and confessed that she was a witch.

"I can prove it!" She had said, sounding indignant that they hadn't believed.

"Yeah, sure," Kurt had taunted. "If you are a witch, then make me more desirable!"

She had hedged and backtracked, stuttering that she hadn't learned that kind of spell yet, and the others had laughed it off. He supposed it was partly his fault for making fun of her, but really, who believed in witchcraft?

He heard the front door open and a feminine voice calling out his name. "I'm downstairs, Rachel!"

"Hey," she said as she came rushing down the stairs. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Oh, Gaga, just tell me!"

"Well," she began, smiling brightly at him. "The good news is, the effects should wear off on their own."

"Great! So what's the bad news?"

"Uh, well," She took two quick steps back, before saying all in one breath, "Itmaytakeuptosixweekstofade"

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt! There was a typo in the recipe. Apparently it was supposed to read a 'pinch of SAFFRON,' but instead they typed 'Zefron!' I wondered why it didn't make any sense at the time, but just thought it was lucky I had that lock of his hair I cu...er, never mind. Anyway, the saffron was the binder for the potion, which means it won't stick for very long."

"So, I could be stuck looking like Zac Efron for up to six weeks?"

"Um, yeah. I guess next time I'll remember to use spell check..."


End file.
